The Ferocious Lion of Vongola
by shiroakashi99
Summary: Tsuna had spent 15 years of his entire life under the tutelage of the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, for the sake of his upbringing as the Vongola Decimo. Respected by some and feared by most, he holds the name of the "Ferocious Lion" of Vongola. And now, the Lion is to search for his Family. (Under revision)
1. Ciao

**The Ferocious Lion of Vongola**

Tsuna had spent 15 years of his entire life under the tutelage of the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, for the sake of his upbringing as the Vongola Decimo. Respected by some and feared by most, he holds the name of the "Ferocious Lion" of Vongola. And now, the Lion is to search for his Family.

**Warning:** Swearing, an extremely out of character Tsuna, violence

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm just giving this story a try because- well, you know, _plot bunnies_ are _evil_… *shudder* Every single _day_, the plot bunny just sits _there_ staring the hell out of me and giving me the creeps with this 'Write-what-i-demand-or-you're-not-getting-any-sleep-_again_' stare and I just _had_ to or else I'm not sleeping. Again. *groans* Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One: Ciao**

"You're going to cut it? Your hair, I mean," Reborn asked, leaning against the wall with an aura of dignity and professionalism that not any ordinary 2-year-old can possess, his arms crossed above his chest, a cup of coffee within his tiny hands. "Last time I checked, you said that it's too troublesome so you never did bother."

His student shrugged as he thoughtfully fingered the edge of his long, dark brown locks. His hair had grown, indeed, but he never bothered to cut it out of his own belief that appearances didn't matter especially when they were someone in the same line of profession as he was and that the length of one's hair doesn't necessarily determine his or her capabilities on the battlefield (the mere idea was utterly ridiculous, really). However, thinking back to it, as he was the last viable candidate and inheritor for the position of the Familgia, he had to look after himself very carefully and that included combing the hell out of his hair which had always been hassle because his training sessions with Reborn was not exactly the easiest and the neatest. So here he was, contemplating whether he should or shouldn't cut it.

"A few Mafiosi had seen me personally and they were mostly the people who I trust and those who the Ninth had deemed trustworthy. On the other hand, those who knew of me from gatherings, meetings, or just rumors in general had taken my appearance as someone who greatly resembles the founder of Vongola itself, down to the weapons, how he wears the Vongola Ring, _and_ the silhouette. In fact, some of those rumors even seemed to accentuate the fact that my hair resembled a lion's, thus they named me 'The Lion' or something like that," he muttered with a sigh. "Of course, they don't really know how I looked like because I wore a mask as the Ninth suggested, but that didn't stop them from comparing me to Vongola Primo."

The Sun Arcobaleno hummed. "So you're trying to be cautious."

"Basically, yes."

Reborn took a calm sip from the cup of coffee he had within his grip, silent, as if he was thinking of something, before nodding to himself.

"Keep it," he suddenly said.

Blinking owlishly at the command, the brunet unconsciously tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because it's more amusing that way," the Sun Arcobaleno vaguely replied.

And they left it at that because Tsuna was _not_ suicidal; he'd choose to obey rather than have a hole blown through his head any time of the day.

"Anyway," Reborn said in a tone that dismissed their previous conversation. "Your flight is due in an hour and Oregano is finalizing everything along with Turmeric."

"Is Oregano coming with me for surveillance purposes?" the brunet asked as he walked over to his nearly empty closet in order to grab a few things before removing his clothes which consisted of a black dress shirt and casual jeans. He didn't particularly mind the fact that he was stripping right in front of his tutor, partly because his tutor had made sure to make him as immune as he possibly can to embarrassment by regularly putting him in embarrassing situations all the time and partly because Reborn had been with him for way too long that he learned not to care.

"She insisted on coming, actually." Reborn shook his head with a smirk. The woman had been personally appointed as Tsuna's temporary subordinate for him to be benefited with the actual experience of leadership and so that Oregano can monitor the brunet's condition while away or within the HQ. Somewhere along their 'companionship', Reborn mused, the woman had gotten attached to the brunet, viewing Tsuna as a perfectly capable and reliable leader and Tsuna, in turn, didn't really mind.

Slipping into a woodland camouflage t-shirt and a pair of skinny ripped jeans, he nodded. "Is there anything else that I have to take note of before leaving?"

"What do you remember?"

Gathering the mid-length hair from behind his head with one hand (Reborn had always called it his 'tail' which was a reference to his nickname 'Lion' in the underworld) and quickly tying it together with a silver ornament which he had received from the Ninth on his 12th birthday, he grabbed his black jacket which lay neatly on the surface of the bed.

"Secrecy is top priority, avoid confrontations with enemy if possible and finish my assignment without any complications such as being involved with anything troublesome given my nature to attract trouble," he verbally listed, slinging his black jacket over his shoulder and grabbing three of the most essential things that he needed in order to accomplish this mission; the Vongola Ring, his X-Gloves, and a gun which was modified to resemble Xanxus' own.

"Don't forget _punctuality_," Reborn emphasized with a slight glare. "You're definition of early is arriving precisely a day after the event, and if this habit of yours _reaches_ Japan, I'm asking Oregano to send you back immediately to Italy so that I can _personally_ give you a lecture about punctuality."

Flippantly waving his hand in the air, Tsuna chuckled, evidently amused, as he opened the door to his room.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Ciao, Reborn."

Reborn pulled at the edge of his fedora to conceal the slightly prideful smirk that tugged at the edges of his lips.

_'He had grown,' _he couldn't help but think.

Watching as the door closed, he let the smirk turn into a small smile.

"Ciao."

**TBC.**

**Next Chapter: Frogs.**


	2. Frogs

**A/N:** I'm continuing, yay! *smiles brightly* Um, someone asked about the pairings and thank you for reminding me about that! ^^ The story focuses on Tsuna's relationship with his guardians so I guess it will be more of a family!fic or a slight all27!fic, depending on how you view it.

**Note:** Oregano's character isn't exactly made to follow Canon!Oregano so she will be different. And I mean _extremely _different. I also have a small twist for you!

Also, before you read, do take note that I didn't know how to proceed with the story so I didn't really like how this chapter turned out to be *wince*. Hopefully, I'll like the write the next chapter better because that's where everything begins *^*

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Frogs.**

"Oregano," Tsuna called with a frown on his face. "We _are_ in the right place, right?"

Beside him, the aforementioned woman stood with an expression that was torn between astonishment and apprehension, the latter leaning more on Tsuna's reaction. Their arrival in Japan had been uneventful at best and seeing as to how they don't exactly have much time in their hands, they immediately decided to head for their designated 'shelter' which they will be occupying for the meantime in order to discuss their manner of approach with regards to the brunet's mission, agreeing to save their exploration of the town for later. They knew that they didn't have the luxury to relax and treat their stay in Japan like some sort of vacation given the subtle premonition that the Ninth's and Tsuna's hyper intuition were telling them, so they agreed on rushing things a little.

And so here the two were, in the address that the Ninth had given to Oregano before their departure for Italy, feeling utterly befuddled.

They hadn't expected _this_.

Debris of ageing infrastructures lay scattered on the pavement and judging by the barbed wires that surrounded the entire area; no one is currently and will be willing to occupy the place. It was eerily quiet and the fact that this area was literally hidden away from the eyes of the residents of Namimori just proved that the Ninth and Reborn seriously took secrecy and stealth as their primary priority. However, Tsuna thought, there was something that was bothering him.

"I can understand why they'd use an unoccupied place and set up an illusion to cover everything up so that we can have the opportunity to do things without garnering unneeded and unnecessary attention," Tsuna muttered and Oregano flinched. She hadn't known that there were illusionists involved. "But why are they covering such a large ground?"

"I apologize for not telling you, Tsunayoshi-san," she said. "But Reborn-san wanted to make sure that you 'wouldn't be slacking off' - as he had put it - during your stay in Japan and had asked Colonello-san to accompany and train you starting next week. Colonello-san didn't refuse the invitation and had personally asked the Ninth to grant you a larger ground to cover for the sake of your training sessions."

The brunet groaned. "And the Ninth just permitted it."

Oregano stiffly nodded.

Sighing in defeat and in resignation (and simply choosing to accept the fact that even if he was approximately 9,723 km away from Reborn, the infant would _always_ find a way to torment him), he adjusted his bag behind his back and held out his left hand, before closing it into a fist. Might as well get this over with; any more surprises and he might give in to the strong urge to slam his head against the nearest wall.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi," he slowly said, his eyes which were a dark shade of brown gradually shifting into a brighter and richer shade of amber as Sky Flames enveloped his ring. He had to prove that he was Vongola Decimo in the flesh and what better way was there than to ignite Sky Flames with the Vongola Ring? "Halt."

The illusion gradually melted away until the scenery receded into its original state which was a simple if not a little gigantic infrastructure in the midst of grassland. It was fairly plain, Tsuna inwardly remarked, as he watched a figure emerge from the mist that had proliferated when the illusion faded away.

When the mist cleared out and the entire place along with the unknown person was clearly revealed for both Oregano and Tsuna to see, they both froze and stared.

And then Tsuna ran.

* * *

><p>[Vongola Headquarters, Italy]<p>

"Finding someone willing to set up the illusion for Tsunayoshi-kun's temporary home without actually diminishing our offense's strength was particularly difficult," Timoteo stated as he stood with his arms crossed behind his back. "It was a good thing that the child was willing…"

Iemitsu Sawada, external adviser of the Familgia and leader of the CEDEF, nodded along in agreement.

"It truly is something I am grateful for; he is an exceptionally talented illusionist."

"Don't speak in that tone yet, Iemitsu. The worst has yet to come," the Ninth replied with a grim expression. "Tsunayoshi-kun will definitely be displeased that you sent a child like him to Japan. He might be a skilled illusionist but that doesn't change the fact that he's merely 10 years old."

The blond-haired man averted the Ninth's knowing stare, his expression strained. "I'm simply doing this for his safety."

Timoteo looked calm, but his question was cold.

"Whose safety are you pertaining to?"

Iemitsu didn't speak.

He understood without having to be told.

_Your son's safety? Or the Inheritor's safety?_

* * *

><p>"Flan!"<p>

Tsuna ran towards the young child sporting a black t-shirt that had a drawing of an animated green frog imprinted on its front, along with a pair of jeans and a gigantic apple-shaped hat that hugged his entire head. His hair and eyes were a matching shade of mint green and there were markings under the corners of his eyes- just as he had last remembered them a few months ago, Tsuna thought. This knowledge scared him.

Flan was here.

_Here._

_What was he doing here?_

"Lion-san," Flan said with a salute. "Pickaxe-san called and told me you needed help."

It didn't take a genius to find out who 'Pickaxe' was.

"Oregano," Tsuna growled, startling the bespectacled woman. "Tell that bastard that I want to have a talk with him soon," the brunet ordered as he patted the child's large, apple-shaped hat with a dark scowl, his voice dangerously low and cold. "I'm heading inside first. While I'm in, contact Iemitsu immediately."

Oregano winced; she might be working for the brunet as of currently but his father was originally her leader. Nevertheless, she nodded and said, "I understand, Tsunayoshi-san."

* * *

><p>The interior of the building was cozy and comfortable. It wasn't stifling with extravagance nor was it displeasing; it was refreshingly normal and plain. Everything that he could see was strictly necessary for someone who would like to live alone or with his or her family which suits Tsuna just fine.<p>

When you enter through the door, you will be greeted by the living room where a white sectional couch, a black bookshelf, and a television could be found. To the right was a staircase leading to the second floor and to the left was a door that led to the kitchen, judging by the appliances that he could see through the open door. Tsuna inwardly reminded himself to check the second floor to see what it looks like after having a talk with Flan.

Looking at the child standing beside him and smiling, he gently ushered the child to take a seat on the couch before doing the same across him.

"How have you been in France?" he asked.

He hadn't seen Flan since a few months ago with his grandmother in France. They had met each other when Tsuna was training in Jura (which was an unexplored region countryside of France) with Reborn in the forest.

He had been in the middle of hiding so that he could replenish his strength when he came across the young child. He must have come out of the trees looking like a wild animal starved for food because Flan had quickly started to explain why he wasn't tasty or delicious to eat. After that, Flan led them to where he and his grandmother lived before asking his grandmother for something to feed their guest who he had started calling, much to his grandmother's surprise and Tsuna's sardonic amusement, a Lion. Of course, Reborn found Tsuna a few minutes later and had dragged him away. The brunet, whenever given the opportunity however, would drop by and say hi, their recent meeting being no more than a few months ago.

"Grandmother's cooking was terrible as always," Flan offhandedly said, reassuring the brunet that they had been fine for the past few years.

"Does she know you're here?"

Flan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I told her I'll be back and she just agreed when I told her I was being asked by Pickaxe-san to help Lion-san."

"As long as she knows…" Tsuna chuckled with a shake of his head. "Anyway," he sighed. "When did Iemitsu call you?"

"A week ago," Flan answered, scratching the back of his head. "He wanted me to make preparations. Visualizing and making a wide-ranged scenery isn't hard but he wanted it to be a high-quality illusion; impenetrable and an alternative security system."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the brunet worriedly asked. "Even if you don't have any difficulty with making it, maintaining it _has_ to be exhausting."

Flan stared at Tsuna.

"As expected of the Lion-san…" he muttered with what could have been awe. "I can maintain it but I'll be sucked dry of my dying will flames every week so I'll technically need to absorb some of your dying will flames every now and then."

"I'm guessing that you want me to perform a reversed Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised in which under normal conditions, I am to absorb someone else's flames and make it my own?" The brunet looked amused when Flan nodded. "For a child, you're a genius, aren't you?"

"Hardly," Flan said, flippantly waving his hand. "The real genius is you, Lion-san. You mastered the Primo's technique, made a technique of your own based on said technique, and then made more additions to it."

Tsuna laughed. "Well, thanks."

The brunet was about to ask something else when the door suddenly opened, startling both of them out of their conversation. Oregano walked in with her phone in her hand, expression troubled and distressed. "I have already talked to him, Tsunayoshi-san," she said as she slipped her phone inside the pocket of her black suit. "He agreed."

Nodding, Tsuna asked, "And what's the other problem?"

Flan looked up at him. "Other problem?"

"She never breaks in cold sweat unless it will displease or disconcert me," the brunet said in a way of explanation. "I'm guessing he told you something else."

Looking every bit reluctant to say anything, Oregano let her eyes close and spoke.

"I have forgotten to inform you that there are certain matters that the Ninth has warned me of," she began. "Firstly, I will be working under the guise of a substitute teacher in Namimori High so that I will be able to monitor your progress and condition with less suspicion and difficulty."

Flan tilted his head to the side, curious. "But the only way to do that is if Lion-san is a student…"

Oregano looked at the child and bit her lip. "Exactly."

The brunet sat down.

"Continue."

The bespectacled woman nodded in response. "Secondly, despite the low crime-rate in Namimori and well-known discipline of this town, the risk of encountering someone from the Mafia is dangerously high."

"I expected that much; I can't possibly involve civilians in a world of bloodbath," Tsuna murmured with a shrug. "What else do I have to know?"

Oregano took a deep breath.

"The Varia, the leader of Chiavarone, and Reborn-san had made plans of visiting you sometime during this month."

Flan watched with interest as Tsuna visibly froze.

"…Oh fuck."

**TBC.**

**...**

**A/N: **..omf im really, really sorry! i havent written flan like... ever before? *hits self with frying pan* he _was_ capable of making high caliber illusions in the manga so i assumed that he is a genius of some sorts with a blunt personality who has a habit of judging people without concern for the consequences *hits self with frying pan again* im sorry if this chapter is crappy because its like four in the morning and yea see yaa guys! *kills self*

**Next Chapter: Punctuality and Tonfa.**


	3. Punctuality and Tonfa

**A/N:** YAYYY SOME GUARDIAN-INTERACTION! FINALLLY! KYAHAHA *dances*

hhhheeeeeereeeee's an update!

( /OAO)/ *throws chapter 3*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Punctuality and Tonfa.<strong>

When Tsuna had finally awoken, he knew that he was _screwed_.

They had spent the entire night discussing his strategy concerning his mission (with Flan's well-appreciated contribution) and debating as to whether they should establish some sort of relation with a yakuza organization (Momokyokai, as Flan had called it) so that they could monitor the situation of the town without risking discovery or detection from people in the Mafia.

It made sense, Oregano said, pointing out that since their base of operations is in Namimori, it will simply be appropriate to ensure that they have some sort of link with someone who has great power over the town. It didn't take long for Tsuna to consent, saying that he will be making plans to confront the Momokyokai in the near future.

Soon after coming to an agreement, Oregano had then asked if it was necessary to change and mask their appearance as well, given how the Ninth has deemed it essential to alter their background profiles. Tsuna and Flan had shared a look when she pointed that out and it was only then that the brunet finally realized that the woman had a point. He might not be recognizable but Oregano, on the contrary, can easily be distinguished. She _is_ one of the few women who were capable of standing in the forefront of the battlefield when the Vongola is engaging in a battle so it might be a little too hard not to miss her.

After a short moment of consideration, he then said that they can't take any risks and had therefore told both Oregano and Flan that they will all have to play the role of siblings so that if they were to be seen in public, it wouldn't be too suspicious. Oregano had quickly agreed without any questions and Flan approved, though not before pointing out that he will have to absorb (through a reversed version of Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised, he added) Tsuna's flames every five days and not seven because making various illusions that were of high quality weren't as easy especially with additional functions. When the brunet and the bespectacled woman showed no signs of understanding what he had meant, he bluntly asked them if they hadn't been told that he was attending the elementary department of Namimori, all the while complaining about just how much dying will flames and energy it was going to take in order to disguise himself with an illusion. (It was a basic skill, he said, but maintaining it was very difficult.)

Tsuna had clearly looked like he was being _strangled_ when he finally processed the information.

Apparently, not only did Iemitsu ask Flan for assistance, but he had offered an opportunity for the young child to study in a school. He seemed to have done a little research on Flan's background and history with what available files he could find (the child's profile was surprisingly confidential) and had confirmed that the child had never attended school before. Oregano and Flan had watched, noticing yet not speaking about how the brunet unconsciously steered the conversation away from his father, telling Flan that he should be perfectly capable of doing what he was told instead. Flan didn't refuse, but he made sure to complain.

They continued to talk until Oregano had politely excused herself so that she could begin her own preparations ahead of schedule, leaving Flan and the brunet behind. Soon after the young woman had left, however, Tsuna had also decided that it was about time that he went to his room so that he could make his own arrangements – not before telling Flan to rest because they were supposed to begin tomorrow – and had then proceeded to lock himself inside his room, burying himself under a few books, documents, and research materials- along with some paperwork which he had brought from Italy. (It hadn't come as a surprise to him that even as he stayed here in Japan, he'd have to fulfill his obligations as the Tenth which mostly included partaking in the decision-making of the Familgia.)

However, somewhere in the midst of signing paperwork and reading through several books, he had lost track of time and had therefore, unintentionally stayed up later than he had intended.

What followed afterwards was predictable enough.

He had overslept.

…And according to Reborn, that was a bad thing.

A very, _very_ bad thing.

"_Flan!_" Tsuna screamed from his room while hastily trying to button his school uniform up while simultaneously drying his hair with a small white towel. His intuition told him that the child was still somewhere within hearing range. "Why in the name of _Vongola Primo_ did you _not_ wake me up!?"

"Good morning to you too, Lion-san," Flan monotonously greeted by the corner of the room - where he had suddenly appeared - clad in his new school uniform which resembled Tsuna's own, the only difference being the length of his pants which were shorter compared to the brunet's. "Please don't blame me for oversleeping. In the very first place, who was it that thought it was a good idea to stay up until 2 in the morning?"

Hurriedly adjusting his necktie and nearly choking himself in the process, Tsuna sent him a glare before opening his closet to grab a black hoodie which he plans on wearing to school; just in case. "That still doesn't change the fact that you didn't _try_ to wake me up!"

"I have no wishes of dying an early death," the child said with a shrug. The Lion of Vongola wasn't a morning person; practically _everyone_ who knew of him in the underworld was aware of that.

The brunet quickly threw the hoodie over his shoulder while grabbing the school bag from the floor, eyebrow rising at Flan's reply. "So you chose not to bother me and wait until I woke up 30 minutes _after_ school began instead?" he skeptically questioned as he slammed the door close behind him.

"Well that's _clearly_ what I did, in case you haven't noticed," Flan pointed out as he caught up with Tsuna who had jumped over the staircase and burst through the door, slightly cringing when he heard it crack. The interior of the entire building wasn't covered with an illusion and only the area outside was cloaked, but the child had made sure to put up a barrier which increases the durability of the interior. Destroying the building wouldn't be easy and that is what made it difficult for the child to maintain the illusion; he had built barriers along with it.

Anyway, Flan didn't want to think of how the brunet had _casually_ destroyed the door. He didn't even seem to _register_ the fact that he did it.

They made it outside in less than a minute- much to the brunet's relief and slight annoyance. If Reborn had been here with them, he was positively sure that the infant would have pointed out how he could've done better than _that_.

Tsuna didn't hesitate to jump over the metal fence which was heavily guarded with barbed wires (not to mention that it was thrice his height, too) with perfect accuracy, leaving Flan alone behind who simply faded into mist before reappearing right beside him as soon as he landed on the other side of the fence. The brunet then nodded to himself, evidently pleased that he had managed to pull the stunt off without receiving a single scratch or breaking a sweat.

"We'll have to postpone this conversation till later after school, Flan," the brunet said, pointing a finger towards the child whose appearance shifted into someone who bore a close resemblance to him. It must be his disguise, Tsuna thought. "And while you're at school, try _not_ to cause trouble because the responsibility of facing against Reborn will rest on me."

Flan gave a mocking salute. Tsuna was stuck between thinking that the child had done that on purpose to irritate him even more or if he was just being himself. A little bit of both, maybe.

"Roger."

Sighing, he watched the child diminish into mist before running towards Namimori High at a monstrous pace which he had learned to set whenever Reborn was after him with a giant bazooka in his hands and a sinister smile on his face- a sight that would quite literally send any man running for his life.

_Well_, Tsuna bitterly thought, _unfortunately, it wouldn't be long before Reborn actually does_.

Soon after he finds out that he overslept and was late for something again, that is.

* * *

><p>Oregano felt uneasy.<p>

Firstly, she had left ahead of time in order to be briefed about which classes she will be teaching in and this meant that she had no way to prevent Tsuna's notorious habit from taking place.

And that 'notorious habit' is Tsuna's lack of punctuality.

His lack of punctuality was something that even those from the underworld have come to know and get used to, much to Reborn's chagrin and Oregano's concern. It didn't matter what the reason was, Reborn would say; whenever Tsuna was told to arrive at a certain place at a certain time, he will inevitably be late and delayed for an hour or a week at most.

Secondly, if he will be late, then Tsuna will _definitely_ be lectured by Reborn the next time they meet. The Arcobaleno had made sure to emphasize the fact that if Tsuna were to bring his habit of tardiness to Japan, he'll be having a _talk_ with his student as soon as possible.

And as far as Oregano knew, the words 'Reborn' and 'Lecture' should _never_ be put together in one sentence because the last time that happened, they had destroyed ¾ of the headquarters.

Thirdly, Tsuna is late.

So being lectured was no further a possibility, but a fact.

"Olivia-sensei!"

'Olivia' immediately snapped out of her inner musings and stared inquiringly at some of her students who then began looking at the very same girl who called her, curiously watching as she frantically pointed at the window which granted them a good view of the area near the entrance.

"Hibari-san is fighting someone down there!"

Oregano abruptly stood up from her seat as soon as the feared member of the Disciplinary Committee (Flan had told them the night before about Hibari Kyoya, the fearsome prefect of Namimori High) was mentioned.

She quickly walked towards the window to see what was happening with her very own eyes and it was only then that she began to sweat profusely.

"Everyone," she said in a deceptively calm voice, mind racing and heart pounding. "Continue answering your assignments. I… will be right back."

The students shared perplexed and confused stares before obliging with a nod, smartly choosing to keep their questions to themselves.

Yet unbeknownst to them, as soon as the door to the classroom had closed, Oregano began sprinting for the stairs like an enraged Arcobaleno was hot on her heels.

"That _has_ to be Tsunayoshi-sama," she anxiously breathed out, unintentionally reverting back to how she usually called the brunet in the past. No one might have seen it, but the teenager didn't need to do anything to be recognized; especially by someone like Oregano. The way how he stands, the way how he moves and the aura that he was exuding was enough to give away just who he was.

He was the Ferocious Lion of Vongola and Oregano would be a fool to not see that after working under him for years.

* * *

><p>Tsuna crouched low on his knees in order to evade the tonfa that zoomed past over his head in nothing but a silver blur, his eyes keenly and wearily observing how the raven-haired teenager kept ruthlessly attacking him with deadly grace and practiced finesse. The brunet assumed that he learned to fight with mere experience, considering how despite how deadly his attacks were, his movements were still rough around the edges.<p>

It was an admirable feat though, Tsuna acknowledged; it wasn't easy to fight in that manner.

He kept dodging as fast as he could, instantly picking up on the way how the raven-haired teenager was gradually speeding up with each passing minute, pushing him to dodge even faster. He knew what it was like to be grazed or hit by an attack in the midst of a slowly quickening battle; it _never_ ended nicely.

Throwing his body backwards in the air and barely dodging the tonfa that whizzed past his nose, Tsuna let himself be backed up against the wall, knowing that as soon as he does, the students who were situated near the windows will lose sight of them. The other teenager was strong and seeing as to how no one has yet to interfere with their fight, Tsuna thought that it was safe to assume that the other teenager was known to handle himself well. If that was the case, it wouldn't do well to let students see that he was holding up against him; he doesn't want to leave an impression on anyone.

_However_… He paused, looking at the raven-haired teenager's attire and facial features. _He… looks disturbingly familiar._

"…Are you Hibari Kyoya, by any chance?" he asked as he caught the base of each tonfa with bare hands, eyes fixated on the arm band which displayed the words 'Disciplinary Committee' on its surface. It was a good guess because from what he had been told last night: Hibari Kyoya used a pair of tonfa as his weapon. His physical appearance also matched Flan's description of the prefect.

Hibari's eyebrow rose in question as he shoved his weapon against the brunet who had backed himself against the wall, their faces now no more than a few inches away from each other with the force that he was exerting. It was nothing intimate, really.

In fact, Tsuna was a lot more terrified instead of embarrassed, now that he had a good look of the prefect's face.

_…Holy shit, when I said that he looked familiar, I didn't think-_

"You," the head of Disciplinary Committee finally said. "What's your name?"

Tsuna nervously chuckled, his complexion drastically paling. "My name…?"

_The voice and the face…_ _It's **definitely** him, _he inwardly screamed, noticeably stiffening at his newfound realization. _This isn't even funny, anymore. I didn't think he'll be **here** of all places._

Hibari frowned when the brunet kept quiet for a long while.

"I hate repeating myself; state your name."

The brunet quickly thought and weighed his options. He could lie; Hibari doesn't know who he was yet and as far as he knew, Oregano has his enrollment slip. He can tell her to_ immediately _change his name as soon as possible with whatever method she can use. Then again, he could also escape; but that would be difficult. Losing Hibari right now was no longer an option lest he wanted to not attend school at all. But then, he could also tell the truth and—

"Tsunayoshi-sama!"

_Shit._

Tsuna winced as he watched Hibari's head snap to the left where Oregano was standing with a gun in her hand, his steely grey-colored eyes vaguely wide in surprise. It wasn't probably obvious from afar, but for Tsuna who was merely a few inches away, it was painfully clear.

"…'Tsunayoshi'?"

The prefect withdrew his weapons out of sight without looking at Tsuna and the brunet can only hope that Hibari _won't_ look at him in the eyes, only to feel a hand wrap tightly around his neck.

Tsuna can only smile timidly as he met Hibari's demanding stare.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola?"

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***blinks*

…that did not go down the way I first wanted it to… *blinks again*

But hey, I like it better than the previous chapter! OwO

I am trying - _trying _- to extend the length of each chapter because i have literally not written a chapter that hit a 5,000 mark :3 well, feel free to let me what you think! Ciao!

**Next Chapter: A Warning.**


	4. A Warning (Part One)

**Chapter Four: **A Warning. (Part One)

**Important Notes:**

-Tsuna won't be seen or referred to as the Decimo of the Vongola because he is just a mere candidate. Unless he gathers his own men and proves himself and his Guardians worthy of inheritance, that's the only time he will be able to call himself the Decimo.

-I might make it seem like he is very invincible, but do take note that I don't like making people way too invincible and perfect (I had a trauma with Mary Sue and all that *shudder*) That's just the rumors speaking so as you read the story, I advise that you try to see what's underneath everything.

-It might be unusual that Tsuna seems really overpowered but please take note that he was trained by Reborn **from birth**. Unlike the way how Reborn appeared when he was around 14 in the Anime/Manga, the Tsuna in this story was taught and trained since his birth.

-Part One of Chapter Four is a flashback. The next part is a continuation from where we left off in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Cold breeze swept over the fertile land of the enormous garden situated at the back of the headquarters, flowers of varying kinds and colors spreading out until the very edge of the Familgia's territory as they basked in the dim glow of the moonlight. Wooden sculptures that closely resembled those of beautiful goddesses and fierce warriors stood by the fountain where crystal clear water gushed upwards through the air before splashing back on the surface with a magnificent splatter. It was a breathtaking sight, the holder of the Storm Pacifier thought with a sorrowful smile. <em>

_Unfortunately, he wasn't here to admire the scenery._

_He was here with the intention to abduct – for the lack of a better word - a certain child that goes by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_He had never once expected to do something as reckless as infiltrating and slipping past through the security systems of __**the**__**Vongola**__ out of desperation, but he had his own circumstances and the only viable option left was to follow through the prediction of the Sky Arcobaleno who had stated that the only one who can lend him a helping hand was a young child. _

_A young child who, he mused, just so happens to be the sole inheritor and leading candidate of the position to the most influential and strongest Familgia; the famed and feared Ferocious Lion of Vongola._

_Considered as a prodigy currently under the mentorship of the Strongest Hitman in the world and the direct descendant of the Vongola Primo himself, he had managed to establish a frightening reputation at the young age of 8. He was rumored to obliterate those who he believes to be a threat to Vongola's safety without a single hesitation and has therefore proved to be an impenetrable barrier of defense against all the opponents of his Familgia. _

_Admittedly, even he - an __**Arcobaleno**__ - has only seen the Ferocious Lion of Vongola once and that was during an enormous gathering to announce the child's status after apparently convincing Xanxus - the terrifying leader of Varia - to concede defeat with regards to the candidacy. From what the Storm Arcobaleno could recall, the young inheritor notably exuded an aura of authority and intensity that no ordinary child was supposed to be capable of emanating as he studied every single person within the entire vicinity as he stood and walked by the Ninth with a scrutinizing gaze which had unnerved, if not agitated, most of the people who came to see what the young prodigy was like after receiving an invitation. _

_Now, Fon is no mind-reader but he could pretty much understand what was going through their heads when they first saw the child. _

_'He was a mere child - no older than 10 - and yet he dares to claim the title of the Tenth all for himself!' they seemed to think. 'The Ninth might understandably be desperate for a successor but that doesn't mean that he has to turn into some mindless child!'_

_'Well, depending on one's perception of the child's identity and the Ninth's judgment, that __**is**__ true to a certain degree,' the Storm Arcobaleno thought as he remembered the way how the prodigy accompanied the Ninth's imposing figure towards the stage that day. It was just a matter of time before they found out just what exactly the Ferocious Lion of Vongola – one who is even more superior than the External Adviser of Vongola who was called as the Young Lion during his prime – was capable of doing. _

_And upon doing so, Fon was terrified._

_And that was putting it mildly, mind you._

_ The Ninth was in the midst of giving a speech when the prodigy had taken one step out of his position, therefore disrupting the speech given by Nono himself and alerting most of the Familgias into cautiously and distrustfully eyeing the child. It was all rather surprising, considering how Nono had taken the time to glance inquiringly at the child who slowly walked forward before leaping off of the stage to face a certain man who Fon vaguely remembered as the leader of Todd Familgia. There had been a moment of silence in which the child, despite his disadvantageous height, had given the older man an unblinking stare._

_What surprised them the most, however, was the fact that he sent said man flying through the wall with a small kick._

_ It had shocked a majority of the people into silence with the exception of the leader of the Varia - who cackled maniacally – and another man who he recognized as the leader of the Chiavarone – who just shook his head in what could have been an affectionate manner –. The Ninth himself, the Storm Arcobaleno noticed, stood firmly from where he was with a grave yet understanding smile on his face which indicated that had the child not done it, he would've done something similar in the near future._

_This just proved that the Ninth and the prodigy thought alike._

_And that was what made him terrifying, the Arcobaleno thought. With the acknowledgement of Xanxus and the trust of the Ninth, not to mention that he was currently under the tutelage and mentorship of Reborn… that child will grow to be a vicious beast that __**devours**__ his prey whole when he thinks that he should._

_Fon smiled grimly. How he can convince someone like that to lend him his strength for some selfish reason?_

_"I guess I will have to try and find out, after all," he mumbled to himself as he slowly yet skillfully maneuvered his entire body to climb towards the balcony that was situated at the backside of the enormous headquarters. As he felt his feet make contact with hard ground, the holder of the Storm Pacifier couldn't help but inhale sharply when he felt the unmistakable sensation of being watched and the overwhelming sensation of murderous intent lashing out against his skin, immobilizing him in his place. _

_ "You'd be a fool to think you can just slip past through the security of the headquarters, Fon." _

_Slowly turning his head towards the holder of the Sun Pacifier and the very same Mafioso who was deemed to be the strongest Hitman in the entire world with a bitter smile on his face, he let his eyes fall on his own pacifier which had started to emit a bright red glow, quite at a loss at how he just stood there despite being caught. _

_"…I'm actually surprised," Fon admitted, not knowing what else to say and do. "I have made it this far so I had assumed that the Vongola was nowhere near as great as the rumors have said it to be." _

_He balled his hands into fists, frowning. _

_ "And yet you're here. Was it your plan to lure me in all along?"_

_"What made you think that it was me?" Vaguely noting the fact that Reborn didn't try to deny that someone has indeed planned to lure him in without having any insight of what he was about to do, his entire body tensed._

_"Are you implying that __**someone else**__ had known that I'll be coming here?"_

_Reborn smiled. It was a smile that suggested that the entire situation was in his favor and this time around, with him on the opposing side, Fon knew that this was __**not**__ going to end well._

_"Why would I be here otherwise?" _

_"Then let me rephrase my question," Fon amended. "What do you intend to do with me?"_

_Reborn gave a mocking shrug. "Ask that to the person standing right behind you," he conversationally answered. "He __**was**__ the one who personally told all those who were in charge of the security to shut the system down temporarily for today."_

_Quickly whirling his head to the right to see who exactly was standing there, Fon couldn't bring himself to even feel surprised._

_ He just laughed._

_There, standing with an amiable smile unbefitting for the rumored Ferocious Lion, was Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_"Next time, you might want to get in through the front door. That's considerably easier than sneaking in, Fon-san."_

_And at that moment, Fon understood why Aria had suggested seeing this child for help._

**TBC.**

**Next Chapter: A Warning. (Part Two)**

**A/N: **OKAYYY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT AF *cries* WHY CANT I WRITE LONGER STUFF QAQ ERR ANYWAY, IF I HAVE DA TIME (CUZ RLLY SCHOOL KILLS TIME) IMMA WRITE CHAPTIE FOUR PART TWOO UNTIL THEN CIAOOOO!


End file.
